koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshimoto Imagawa/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Yoshimoto Imagawa. Samurai Warriors *"Are you ready?" *"Witness my strategy!" *"Insolence!" *"Stand back!" *"Attack! Attack!" *"You shall bear witness to our power!" *"Hmm. I decent challenge, perhaps." *"Enemy officer defeated!" *"Great! That was great!" *"Wonderful! Just wonderful!" *"I will not fall behind!" *"I shan't be too far behind!" *"Marvelous! You shall be rewarded!" *"Marvelous! An exemplary warrior!" *"Wonderful! You are truly an amazing warrior!" *"You are amazing!" *"I am unmatched!" *"There is none other like you!" *"Your skills are unmatched!" *"Are we in trouble?" *"We're going to lose!" *"Fools! Send for help at once!" *"Someone help me?" *"Don't get carried away!" *"You're out too far! Control yourself!" *"Aren't you out a little too far?" *"Thank you for coming!" *"I'm sorry to bother you like this..." *"I want this to be a good fight!" *"Show me what you can do!" *"I don't like this war!" *"I'm tired! It's time for a retreat!" *"I chose the wrong time to be born!" *"No! Not yet! I don't want to die!" *"Victory can be so sweet!" *"The breeze after the battle feels so nice!" *"My kemari is the most beautiful!" *"Victory is the happiest moment for a warrior!" Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends *"I will be lonely no more!" *"Don't be angry, now." *"Observe my delicate footwork." *"Very good. Very good." *"Do you think you can use that skill in kemari?" *"Very impressive indeed." *"Harmony is the key." *"I feel plump and more magnificent than ever!" *"Victory is the happiest moment for a warrior." Samurai Warriors 3 *"The world is my oyster! To and fro, wherever shall I go?" *"Looks like this is it!" *"This is such fun!" *"You ready for this?!" *"Is it over?" *"Stand back!" *"This is a fair warm-up I suppose!" *"Haha! Kicked to the ground!" *"Oh my, there goes another one!" *"Is there no one worthy to challenge me?" *"With sword and with ball, I am unsurpassed!" *"You shall not find so easy to pry it off my shoulders, you little upstart!" *"Well, are you up for a game or two?" *"Impossible... I was destined for greatness..." *"Oh... I have disgraced my family name..." *"Life and death are much like a good game of kemari." *"I much prefer life as simple as this." *"The light breeze after the battle is most refreshing." Warriors Orochi *"Ha ha!" *"Hiya!" *"My specialty!" *"Insolence!" *"Stand back!" *"Let's kick it!" *"Away with you! Away!" *"Don't be angry now." *"I'm the greatest of them all!" *"Fantastic! You are truly amazing!" *"Are you sure you're not one of my ancestors?" *"Wonderful! Just wonderful!" *"Oh yes, your skills please me greatly!" *"There is none other like you!" *"I need help! Where are you people?!" *"I'm sorry to bother you like this..." *"It is right of you to assist your superior." *"Let's get this over with quickly, shall we?" *"Perhaps I will defeat you next time! Ho ho ho..." *"I object! This is no way... to treat a noble..." *"Zhang Jiao, you are most useful to have around!" *"Your mysticism is beyond compare!" *"I'll have to remember to save your life next time." *"Yuan Shao, you make me exceedingly proud!" *"Your noble blood shines like precious metal!" *"Master Yuan Shao! You shouldn't have!" *"What a nice staff you have. What's it made of?" *"I don't think I like this game..." *"Oh, my vision's all blurry... and dark..." *"You'd better keep an eye out for my fastball!" *"Hmm... Perhaps you show potential..." *"And I was hoping we could be friends..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"An adventure awaits us." *"Are you well?" *"All together now!" *"What this battlefield needs, is a little... refinement." *"Is Wukong... the strongest warrior?" *"Oh, how I would love to play kemari with you, Wukong!" *"I am indebted to you, Monkey!" *"Liu Bei is truly unmatched!" *"You seem to be doing quite well." *"Liu Bei, you seem a bit distressed. Is something wrong?" *"Monkey man! Will you play kemari with me?" *"I should have known a monkey would not be a suitable kemari partner." *"I'm getting sleepy..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Time to make some friends through kemari!" *"Everybody, we did it!" *"I hope to find the greatest kemari players of this land!" *"That was a most refreshing game of kemari!" *"Ah! I am the greatest kemari player in the world!" *"Here, this is for you. Surely you will be able to get some use out of it." *"My! That was quite a show!" *"Huh? You failed me?!" *"I defeated numerous enemies in the last battle! I hope to keep on going and gain even better results!" *"It's like they're holding me back from taking the field! I can't stay warm on the sidelines forever!" *"Recently, I've been given a chance to go to battle quite often! I need to be careful not to overexert myself and get injured." *"Ahh, I approve of this party wholeheartedly! It reminds me of more peaceful times..." *"Oh my, there goes another one!" *"I am the greatest kemari player in the world!" *"Amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" *"I'm proud to have you as my brother-in-law!" *"Master Motochika, you are an unrivaled kemari master!" *"Your noble demeanor makes you a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Your elegant performance makes you a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Oh! So rough! That must be a foul!" *"Would you like to have a game of kemari?" *"Oh, very good!" *"Impressive!" *"I was just about to go into a panic!" *"Your timing could not be better." *"I will block this offensive strike!" *"Ow! This does not make for a good game of kemari..." *"You are doing well, my fine brother-in-law." *"Master Ujiyasu, I appreciate your aid." *"Master Motochika, your skill is apparent." *"Thank you for the rescue, Master Motochika!" *"Amazing!" *"Master Yuan Shao, over here!" *"Your attacks are executed with perfect precision." *"I've been waiting for you, Master Liu Shan!" *"Oh, splendid! This is why I like playing kemari with you!" *"Very nice! I see you are using my tactics well." *"I was just about to panic there before you showed up. Would you like to join me in a hard-fought game of kemari?" *"I'm so glad you are here! I was getting destroyed!" *"A soul at one with the kemari is a soul at peace. If you are a friend, you will join me in a game." *"Ouch... This is no fun. I only wanted to have a friendly game with you..." *"Doing well, my fine brother-in-law! My sister is lucky to have you!" *"Master Ujiyasu, thank you for coming. It is your job to protect your brother-in-law!" *"Such talent... You are a worthy opponent for sure!" *"Master Motochika, you have saved me! Let's show the enemy our kemari skills!" *"Master Yuan Shao, you are amazing! Force the enemy to cower before you!" *"Master Yuan Shao, over here! Get moving and help me out already!" *"Master Liu Shan, your offensive prowess is stunning. I can see the finesse in each strike." *"Master Liu Shan, I've been waiting! Maybe now we can practice some kemari." *"You are second only to kemari in my estimation. Let us bring the joy of kemari to the world!" *"Bravo! A true follower of the wonderful game of kemari indeed!" *"Are you here to assist me? A good friend is a nice asset to have indeed." *"My friend, I am over here! It seems I have been victimized again!" *"This fight is one that cannot be avoided. Begin!" *"Whew, I've broken a sweat here. That was quite an intense battle!" *"A fine job, indeed! How about we all get together for some kemari later as a family?" *"Thank you for coming to my aid. You truly are a part of the family." *"Quite impressive, Master Motochika! Your will is not one that is easily broken!" *"Oh, Master Motochika! Kemari is the glue that binds us together." *"Such beauty, such finesse, such grace! Magnificent!" *"Master Yuan Shao, over here! Ah, finally! I thought you'd never look this way!" *"Master Liu Shan, I know your true strength. He who knows most, speaks least." *"Master Liu Shan, my friend in life and kemari. Even if you are not very good, I can still feel your passion for the game!" *"You there, won't you play kemari with me?" *"Well! Aren't you a skilled one!" *"Hah! If it's come to this, then I must get serious!" *"Brother, come play kemari with me!" *"Kemari, Brother! Kemari! You're supposed to kick the ball, not me!" *"I-I've had it! If you won't listen to me I'll have to discipline you!" *"Let's play a game, with our reputations as kemari players on the line!" *"What an interesting playing style! I'm at a loss!" *"I won't be beaten in kemari! Time to show you my secret techniques!" *"Lord Yuan Shao, are you familiar with kemari?" *"Th-That hurts! You don't need swords to play kemari, my lord!" *"You're a common ruffian! I'm going to have to beat the rules of kemari into you!" *"Lord Liu Shan, please allow me to teach you kemari!" *"No, my lord. You kick like this! Ouch! Not like that!" *"I won't give up until you understand the joy of kemari! The training gets harder from here!" *"So you are saying you wish to play kemari with me?" *"Oho! Should we settle this with a round of kemari?" *"Oho! You're going to play kemari with me?" *"I'll teach you how to soothe the soul with kemari!" *"Oho! What a bright and serious young man!" *"Well then, shall we while away the hours?" *"My! That was quite a show!" Ultimate *"You are without a doubt the truest of knights!" *"Your deeds are worthy of the best knights!" *"Are you here to protect me?" *"Your deeds are worthy of the best knights! Protect me too, if you would be so kind!" *"Are you here to protect me? Use that stern face of yours to scare off the enemy!" *"Master Sterk, you move with such grace! I think you would do rather well at kemari!" *"Excellent timing, Master Sterk! What do you say to serving as my own personal guard?" *"Master Sterk, I believe kemari is just the thing to bring a smile to your face." *"Ah! Now you look even scarier! Kemari is supposed to be enjoyed!" *"Allow me to demonstrate! Watch closely so that we can enjoy a proper game of kemari together!" *"How frightening! I don't think I've ever seen you look so scary!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I will fight with grace." *"Come, Master Guan Xing. Let us demonstrate the spirit of harmony!" *"We must perform with true grace." *"My training alone went very well. I'm in top condition, and stronger than ever. I'm ready for battle whenever required." *"We played kemari for our group training. Hearts at peace, it also helped fortify our teamwork. I found it most stimulating!" Pokémon Conquest *"Oh! I wonder if they play Pokémari?" *"Oh! Battles are such fun!" *"Let's go!" *"Still lounging about, are we?" *"Oh! You can't move...?!" *"Oh! We may be able to win this!" *"Ohh..." *"It's (Attack)! time!" *"(Item)...?" *"This should bring us some peace!" *"I linked with (Pokémon)! Now we'll always be together!" *"Ohh... Y-You don't like Pokémari?" *"Ohh! I can't see any Pokémari balls around here at all! Doesn't anyone ever play Pokemari on this battlefield?" *"(Pokémon) and I will retreat, I think..." *"Ohh... Oh no!" *"You're so nimble! Have you considered trying your hand at Pokémari?" *"We won! What a delightful result!" *"You see! I don't miss a thing in battle!" *"I shall spread the joy of Pokémari throughout this land!" *"Time for some fun, I say!" *"This is our third battle! About time for a fabulous victory, I'd say." *"Thank you! I'll most gladly join you!" *"Deary me, I'm not being of much help in this army..." *"No battles for me recently... I have been practicing Pokémari every day, though!" *"Ohh, it's a real shame! But I just can't go with you anymore, you know!" *"Ohh... Didn't you enjoy playing Pokémari with me?" *"I'd really like to go on a training trip to help build up (Pokémon)'s strength... Can I? Can I?" *"I'd so like to meet some more Pokémon. Would you let me take the tiniest of little trips?" *"Oh, hooray! Well, no time to waste!" *"Ohh, I see... How terribly unfortunate..." *"I'm back! Now that's what I'd call a real adventure! And it's done absolute wonders for the bond between (Pokémon) and me!" *"I'm back! Quite a trip, let me tell you! And while I was away, I met (Pokémon)!" *"Ohh, I'm sh-shivering... Must be a c-cold... M-M-Medicine - I want medicine!" *"Ohh, I'm sh-shivering... Must be that c-cold from the other k-kingdom... M-M-Medicine - I want medicine!" *"Ohh-choo! This must be hay fever... If only I had some hayfever pills, it'd be gone in a jiffy!" *"Ohh, it's so hot... but (Pokémon) seems just ever so healthy and happy!" *"Ohh, how ch-chilly it is... but (Pokémon) seems practically in raptures!" *"But it seems like (Pokémon) has cheered up a bit!" *"Ohh, this is a great chance! We must buy up some wonderful items!" *"Ohh! Speak of the devil!" *"(Pokémon)... I can't help but feel that you're somehow different from other Pokémon! Do you know what I mean? I feel like I can be stronger with you around, (Pokémon)! I'm counting on you!" *"(Pokémon)... I feel an even greater strength with you now... Do you know what I mean?" *"I'm still counting on you!" *"Ohh, I know! Not here since morning! Where has that (Pokémon) got to!" *"Ohh, you're back! I was terribly worried! What's this? For me?" *"Ohh! Something is happening to (Pokémon)..." *"Most marvelous!" *"Ohh, I'm so so sorry, (Pokémon)! Keep well, won't you?" *"We're finding more glorious friends! But we've still got a long way to go. Don't we, (Pokémon)!" *"Oh, look! We have so many new chums! The Pokémon seem delighted!" *"Marvelous! We've got 50 delightful friends now! The Pokémon are rejoicing." *"Well, well, now! What have we here? Let's go take a look, shall we, (Pokémon)?" *"Ohh! This is a sight I'd love people from all across the land to see!" *"Ohh! This is just such a great chance to scout for Warriors from other kingdoms! Come, (Pokémon)!" *"This is such a great opportunity to form a link!" *"Oh dear, oh dear... You first have to be able to get to (Kingdom) to link with that kind of Pokémon..." *"Oh I say, it's so lively over there!" *"Ohh, remarkable! I believe this year will be truly splendid! Don't you, (Pokémon)?" *"Ohh, how absolutely wonderful! Our people understood that we care about them! And the Pokémon seem just so delighted too!" *"Ohh! How terrible! Everyone is utterly furious! Even the Pokémon look glum..." *"I won't let them take advantage of us! No, I won't! We must attack! Come on, (Pokémon)!" *"I'll continue to put my magnificent power to its full use!" *"I will remain totally devoted in my pursuit of the wisest wisdom and the truest truth!" *"Ohh! Well! I'm not immune to your charms either!" *"Such a delight! Don't you agree, (Pokémon)?" *"What can I take care of for you? Just tell me!" *"Ohh, you can count on me, of course!" *"Ohh, of course! You can still count on me, you know!" *"There's nothing for me to do?" *"Come, (Pokémon)! It is time to train!" *"I'll choose one for you, (Pokémon)!" *"Hmm... Which should I pick?" *"I want so much! The more gold the better!" *"Wonderful!" *"Fabulous!" *"Ohh, yes!" *"Ohh..." *"Oh no..." *"How unfortunate..." *"So, what shall we make?" *"Ohh, more junk... But what remarkable colors..." *"Ohh, I'm feeling more powerful! Powerful, I say!" *"So I just push this button?" *"Ohh! Ohh! I'm feeling more powerful..." *"I feel like a whole new man!" *"Your skills are very impressive to me, you know! I'd like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army!" *"Carry on giving our fabulous army all you've got!" *"Ohh, now this is dangerous! We must crush (Leader)'s army with the utmost speed!" *"Ohh, this is the end? Really?" Category:Quotes